You can't manufacture a miracle
by why.not.waste.time
Summary: Sookie thought she met her perfect beau, Bill Compton. So what if he was vampire? At appearance a true southern gentleman, but as they say appearances can be deceiving. Due to a change of events Sookie is a vampire, working for Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

There were 2 things I didn't like about waking up. 1, was actually being woken up. I hadn't easily forgotten my torturous experience (literally). 2, I was surrounded by dirt which was just plain gross. It also gave my heart (which no longer beat) an ominous feeling. If I had died my friends surely would have bought me a coffin, or at least cremated me. So that only left one option, I had been turned. Rage built from my very core, an emotion that vampires were very familiar with. After digging myself out of the earth I was staring right at the man I despised at the moment, Bill Compton, or formally known as William Compton. That sick a-hole had turned me, he knew I never wanted to be a blood sucking freak.

"Sookie," his voice was as cool and deep as always. I hated it, from my very core. There's a strong bond between maker and child and I knew he could feel my rage because his beautiful brown eyebrows furrowed together waiting for me to speak. Even though its dark I could see everything, every line on his face, every brown hair that graced his head. I could hear a frog croak miles away in a swamp. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something, well he could just wait his sorry butt on. "How are you feeling?"

"Why?" My hands were clenched tightly at my side in pure fury. Betrayed, that was the second emotion that crashed over me.

"You were dying, I had to." His manly hand reached out to me, I would not take that sickly appendage.

"Release me," my voice was thick and demanding. I knew very little about vampire politics and what not, something I regretted at that moment, but I knew that the only way I could be free of our bond is if he released me.

"No." His voice was firm, smooth, its not like I liked what I had to do next, but I certainly didn't hate it either.

….

That was 20 years ago, and it was the most painful 20 years of my existence. People think being a vampire is so fantastic, its not. The constant blood lust, when you speak with someone all you see is there arteries pumping blood and all you want to do is sink your fangs and gulp it until its no more. I ran my newly manicured hand threw my golden locks, red, it was a nice color against my tanned skin. Too bad I would never be able to tan again. I had run, far away, I went to North Carolina I couldn't abandon my Southern roots just yet, I stayed far away from vampires (other than asking them to move here, another one of the only things I learned from vampire politics), and worked at another bar. I sure did miss Merlotte's though, more than you could imagine. The uniform was similar, blue shirt and black shorts with sneakers. I probably picked this place because of its similarities, and it was the only place willing to hire a vampire.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" My crazy Sookie smile plastered heavily on my face, they didn't seem to mind it so much here. The woman's thoughts poured into my head like iced tea on a winters day, completely unnecessary.

_Stupid fanger, why can__'__t Jim stop staring at her? I wonder how many people she__'__s killed?_

Same stereotypes as usual, some people were not keen on having a vampire as their waitress, others loved it. I was the 'special show' as my boss liked to think. Back to my telepathy, I have no idea why it didn't leave when I was turned unfortunately my _gift_ is still with me… and its gotten worse. It fine tuned itself automatically, weird stuff just happens to you when you become one of the undead. But that's not the bad part, I can hear vampire thoughts now. Well not exactly, I catch glimpses, normally its newborns like me the violence that courses through their veins is unbelievable. I can't tell anyone that though, I would be used just as I was when I was human, and I was NOT going back there.

"I'll have the green salad, what about you baby?" The brunette who clearly didn't like me caressed her boyfriend person out of his stupor (and in a sad attempt to make me jealous), she didn't need to know that I only gave myself to one man.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." I could smell his lust, his thoughts threatened to bombard my mind so I scampered away after giving them another tensed smile. I knew something was wrong as soon as a vampire walked into the bar. His skin glowed like the moon, he had tousled red hair and vivid green eyes that reeked of death. Oh goody. Pretending that nothing was wrong I walked over to him, my smile even more strained, I must have looked like a complete lunatic.

"Hi sir! How can I help ya?" My voice was one of a true southern belle, his eyes flicked over to mine and I could see the hunger in them.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" His voice was a deep baritone (very sexy if I might add).

"Yes sir!" Even though I was an excellent liar and a fantastic actress after many years of pretending everything was ok.

"You need to come with me." I knew from his feral grin nothing good was going to come out of it. It was always best to play dumb.

"I'm real sorry but I have to work, is there anything I can help you with?" I swear he almost believed my ignorance, but he probably knew all about me.

"Its regarding Bill Compton." Those two words, not even the devil could have instilled as much hatred in me as he did. My friendly eyes turned steely with hatred.

"Let me just tell my boss I'm goin'." Pivoting at a very vampiric speed I jogged through the hallway to my boss's door. "Hey George, is it ok if I cut out early? I got some family stuff that just came up." My brown eyes were saucers, puppy dog eyes. He smiled a big toothy smile, I had been loyal to him for the past 19 years.

"Sure thing Sook, let me know if everything's ok." I gave him one of my real smiles, not the deranged one I gave to customers who irritated me. The ginger haired vampire was standing right where I left him smirking wildly.

"Where are we going?" I hid my fear well, inside I was shaking. Memories of that horrid night came flooding back to me, the feeling on fangs sinking into my flesh, the cracking of bones breaking.

"Louisiana." Sadly the amusement was clear in his twinkling eyes, he held the door of a sleek black BMW open for me. Like a true southern gentleman, I don't think so, I'll never fall for that again.

"Who are you?" I figured my true death was coming soon, I might as well be irritating. Dread crawled through me,, I felt its nails scrape across my skin.

"I am the new magistrate, Roy." I almost liked the way his emerald eyes glazed over me, almost, then all I felt was disgust. It reminded me of how Bill looked at me that night, while he raped me.

"I didn't realize I was such a large problem that you had to fetch me personally." Normally the magistrate was called to judge a situation and give an appropriate punishment, looking for me should have been a lower vampires job.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, you made sure you didn't want to be found, or convicted." I could tell he was surprised when I smiled, and probably even more surprised at what came out of my mouth next.

"Found, yes, but convicted? I would gladly do it again if I had the opportunity, I feel no remorse." There was silence for the rest of the drive, once we reached the airport I was immediately cuffed in silver. It hurt like a bitch, I could smell my skin burning away. Since that night, I had never felt such an unbearable amount of pain, but I didn't cry. Not a single bloody tear rolled down my cheek, not a whimper, not a flinch. I was ushered into the plane after Roy and seated across from him.

"Can I have a towel please?" Roy just lifted an eyebrow waiting for me to continue, I lifted my hands to show the blood seeping through the handcuffs and dripping on me. "My Gran would never forgive me if I bled all over the carpet." Its hard to surprise a vampire, and Roy the (very 30 year old looking) vampire was absolutely bewildered. He snapped his fingers saying something in Finnish and a towel was placed under my searing hands.

"You are something else Miss Stackhouse." His thick voice was clouded with lust, his fangs were more than willing to vouch for that, erect and ready to pierce my skin. I frowned.  
>"I do have manners if that's what you're implying." He laughed heartedly, I just stared out the window, the clouds looked extra fluffy and the stars brighter than the sun. My eyes flicked down to my hands, it wouldn't be long before all my flesh burnt away and the silver would begin slicing through my bone.<p>

"Well yes, and you seem to be taking the situation really well. I can see the silver burn through your flesh yet you don't even seem bothered." Let me just say one thing, buddy you aren't exactly subtle with your curiosity.

"I knew you would come eventually, I'm surprised it wasn't earlier. Are you admitting you only put this silver on me to torture me?" I looked straight into his eyes opening my mind to his thoughts, he knew there was something off with me. He was intrigued by me, I could feel his jumbled emotions dance in his head. I felt his shock at my keen observation, "I thought so." We sat in silence, other than the heavy rumble of the plane and my thoughts swirling in my mind.

"When was the last time you fed?" So he noticed, sometimes they don't. Notice that is.

"Never." Could he not tell I wasn't in the mood for conversation, I was trying to keep the silver from reaching my bone, it would be pretty awkward if my hand fell off.

"Impossible, you wouldn't be alive." It shocks me how thick vampires could be.

"True blood, tastes like crap but I'm alive aren't I." I was so ready to just get all this political crap over with.

"Hm," I guess that ended conversation, we arrived in Louisiana after an hour and a half. I was once again escorted into a black BMW, through deep concentration I was able to use my fairy powers to slow the destruction of my hand. It was so draining though, True Blood is enough to keep you alive but definitely not to keep you strong. I looked at the familiar streets of Louisiana and my heart ached. I wonder how everyone is, Tara? Jason? Sam? They'd be in their 50's now if they weren't dead already.

Fangtasia, the local vampire bar was located in a suburban shopping area in Shreveport. The name of the place was spelled out in jazzy red neon above the door, and the façade was painted in steel grey, a red door providing color contrast. Eric who owned the place must have thought that grey was a less obvious color than black because the interior was decorated in the same colors. It was exactly as I remembered and I frowned, just saying Eric Northman's name meant trouble was coming after ya. The door was opened for me by the guards that were escorting me. Escorting me, I made it seem like I was going to a ball. No, I was walking to my true death.

"Sookie, its great to see you again." Sophie-Anne sneered, Queen of Louisiana (a.k.a. the bitch that almost drank my dry). I remained impassive sitting where I was told. I saw Eric and Pam stare at me in disbelief, shock was pouring from their pores. But my eyes only glazed over them to focus on Sophie-Anne who was wearing a bright red cocktail dress to match her fiery hair. Always dressed to impress, even as she ripped me to shreds while I struggled for my blood.

"You certainly are… cleaner since I last saw you. I hope your beach holiday was worth it." Confusion rustled through the air, did no one else notice it but me? I felt her glare at me, oops I guess no one else knew.

"Miss Stackhouse do you know why you are here?" Roy was the first to break the awkward tension.

"Yes." Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I felt Eric's icy blue eyes stare at me and I felt a pull at my heart strings, he knew. He knew the entire time and he didn't try and save me.

"Will you please say what they are." Why would he even bother forming it like a sentence a clearly had no choice, sighing I continued.

"For staking Bill Compton." I smiled at the memory, and to try and keep from crying out in pain from the silver. It had begun slicing through my bone and it was unbearable.

"Was this before or after you were turned?"

"After." Crap this hurt, I felt the tears welling in my eyes but I willed them not to fall.

"You realize the offense of a vampire killing another." I honestly did not see where this was going, just stake me and get it over with.

"Clearly." It came out snappier than I had planned, I could see Sophie-Anne sitting in the corner smirking.

"Is there a reason as to why you did this?" He scribbled furiously in a little notepad, I wondered why.

"Yes." He looked up from his notepad, green eyes clearly irritated. So what if I was pushing some lines but I don't care. I'm going to be dead soon anyway.

"And what would that be?" He ground out. I shifted my gaze to Sophie-Anne who was filing her nails. Not a care in the world.

"I died because," she stopped filing her nails, "because I refused to give Sophie-Anne my blood, so she beat me, broke my bones, laughed, will Bill Compton raped me. He was supposed to protect me but he destroyed me, Sophie-Anne drank me until I was nearly dead, Bill convinced her that he would finish me off. As his reward he could drink the rest of my blood. I wish I had died, because our lovely Bill Compton decided to turn me, against my will. So when I woke up, I killed him. I wouldn't have done it if he had just released, but he wouldn't, he wanted to keep me all to himself." Roy scribbled all of this in his notebook.

"You filthy bitch, how dare you try and blame this on me!" Sophie- Anne was hovering over me, her fangs ready to rip me limb from limb, it wasn't like it would be the first time. I ignored her and looked at the magistrate.

"Can you take these off? They're uncomfortable." Just lifting my hands slightly was excruciatingly painful.

"Hn, uncuff her." It was like I was able to take a huge breath of air after almost drowning, I knew it would take ages to heal and there was blood all over my work shorts and legs. Blood takes ages to wash out.

"Did you not hear her? She just openly admitted to killing her master!" Pictures flashed through my mind, pictures of that night… from Sophie- Anne's point of view. I felt the euphoria she experienced from my pain, I saw my squirming body. Deep breaths Sookie, you just got free of those silver death traps.

"Shut up I heard her perfectly." The violence was contagious, the anger was soaking through our skins. Fangs were beginning to peep out, not that they can help it, it's the blood lust. "Sookie Stackhouse, your punishment will be to drink from a human. Until it dies. Then you will work off your payment to Eric Northamn until he feels your debt has been payed." Excuse me? I pray that I didn't hear that right, I have to _kill _ somebody. In my human life I pissed of Eric more than a fly buzzing in his ear, I would have no problem doing it again. But taking someone's like, I couldn't.

"No. Stake my, torture me I don't care." Sophie-Anne seemed to smile at that, I saw the visualizations of her slicing open my skin watching my blood drip onto the ground. My teeth ground together.

"Magistrate, not to question your judgment, but killing one's maker is the biggest offense a vampire can make." So the Viking speaks, little shit (pardon my language Gran it slipped). Well f- you too.

"Yes, but she wishes to die so as a punishment she will live and do the one thing she refuses. Bring in a human." No one argued with the magistrate, not Eric, not the queen. Pam escorted a beautiful blonde girl, she reminded me of Ginger, another blonde that used to work in Fangtasia. I wondered what happened to her. A fang-banger clearly, she was more than happy to assist the vampires in whatever they needed, she licked her lips when she saw Eric and I inwardly cringed, how many of his employees did he sleep with?

"I can't…" I whispered. I had heard her thought dance in my mind, she was only 22, barley alive. She still kept in contact with her family, but never told them what she did because she was ashamed. Her baby blue eyes stared up at Pam waiting obediently for directions.

"You don't have a choice, drink before I make you, and I can promise you that you don't want that." Well f- you too Roy, him and Eric would be perfect for each other. Power hungry and gorgeous. I couldn't hold my tears anymore, they flowed like torrent down my cheeks, neck, staining my shirt. Walking towards her I felt her fear grow, it was worse than silver knives stabbing me. I heard from her thoughts her name was Lindsey, poor girl was just looking for a good time.

"Don't worry Lindsey, everything will be ok…" Her oceanic eyes glazed over as I glamoured her.

"Stop, you can not glamour her." Thank you Roy, as if this wasn't unbearable enough, so I just opted to glare fierce fully at him. I broke the trance and fear washed over me again. I grabbed the girl by the shoulders, willing my fangs to come out but they wouldn't budge. I thought of Bill Compton and the popped out like a new years baby, the harsh 'click' echoed in the air. My fangs sank deep into her neck hoping that if I hit the jugular it would be over quickly. It wasn't her screams pierced my ears, my tears flowed down her chest I couldn't stop crying. I drank, disgusted that I enjoyed it, disgusted at how my body reacted. I could feel my power growing from my core, I felt her heart slow and I wanted to stop. Roy must have felt my hesitation because he held my head in place until I was completely finished and her body collapsed onto the floor.

"Happy?" I whispered, but they all heard it clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Sophie-Anne had continued filing her nails as if nothing was wrong. My power tugged at me and I was holding her by her neck in milliseconds.

"What your mouth bitch, I killed one vampire I will not hesitate to end your pathetic existence also." Where that came from, I have no idea. Not very characteristic of me huh? I was furious though. Her hands scratched at my arms drawing blood but the wounds quickly healed.

"Sookie release her, she will be punished on her own accord." My head flicked to Roy who was standing calmly against the door. I dropped her and watched her fall to the ground like that poor girl I just drained. Her orange hair was a flurry around her head, not so perfect now. I could feel her surprise as if it were my own, her mind was an open book, images as clear as HD television flowed through my mind, I reveled at my new power. My hazel eyes were glowing, Eric and Pam both had their fangs out hungry for whatever was to come.

"Well Roy this has been fun, can I go now?" He smirked at me, I could tell he was interested in me. Why? I couldn't tell.

"Do you not wish to hear my punishment for Sophie-Anne?" His green eyes twinkled with amusement, why do people bait me so? I placed myself elegantly in one of the bar chairs, I probably didn't look elegant at all though with all the crying I just did. With a gesture of my hand he continued.

"Sophie-Anne, you have been put on probation for the torture and attempted murder of Sookie Stackhouse. All decisions must go through Eric Northman before finalized until further notice." I smiled brightly, I could feel her fury as clear as day, she was definitely not a happy camper. And if Sophie-Anne was unhappy I was ecstatic! "Now Eric, it is nearly dawn I assume you have a place for us to rest for the day?"

"Of course," He was speaking to the magistrate but looking right at me. Stupid Viking trying to read me, not gunna happen!

"Thank you for the offer, but I have my own place to sleep." Eric's disappoint oozed from his body, too bad buddy this is your own fault. "If you need me Eric you know where I live." When Roy gave me an approving nod I dashed out of there, I ran faster than I ever have, felt stronger than I ever have, and more depressed than I ever have. My feet came to an abrupt stop when I reached my old Bon Temps home, a certain glee filled me and I smiled. It was a sad smile though, because I was reminded that Bill Compton's home was right next to mine and he was dead. Staked by an absent tree branch right in that cemetery. I felt the sun shine its morning rays on me and I basked in the warmth. I should start frying right? But just as I was an anomaly of the human race, I was an anomaly of the vampire race. I guess I had more fairy blood in me than I thought cause there I stood enjoying the morning sunshine for the first time in 15 years.

"Wonderful," I whispered and flung my arms out for the sun to accept me as a whole. My vampire fueled my fairy blood if that made sense, when I never fed from humans I became weak and I was able to be in the sun less and less until I couldn't even put a toe out the door. I knew from experience I would be able to stay out for about 5 hours so I wouldn't waste a second of it. After taking a hot shower (torrents of blood washed off me as if someone was murdered right there in my shower) I baked in my red and white polka dot bikini until 9, listening to the radio and enjoying the fresh feel of grass in my hands. I had a lot of chores I had to do though, I began creating a new hidey hole for me in my room (my Gran's old room) the idea of using Bill's disgusted me. It was more intricate and you had to crawl under the bed to find the latch but t least it was well lit. I headed off to the supermarket and picked up a few cases of True Blood and cleaning supplies, I felt so guilty having the want to feed from another human. I would have to figure out something if I wanted to keep my strength. The cashier, a young man, probably in his mid 20's gave me a weird look.

"That all miss?"

_Fucking fangers get all the hot chicks._

So he was jealous, how cute! I gave him a bright smile making him blush and handed him some money. I really need to find a job here quick, working as a waitress never made me the big bucks and I was always on a tight budget. In my last few hours I vigorously cleaned my house, it was much easier with my vampire speed but it was still tedious. I finally began to feel the sizzle against my skin and I crawled into my new hidey hole to die for the rest of the day.

**Thump thump thump**

Sighing, I knew the peace wouldn't last long. There in the doorway was someone I definitely had not expected or wanted to see.

"Godric." Maybe he would get the hint that I didn't want to speak to him. His eyes just scanned my pajamas, what was so wrong about a white negligee. I would never EVER admit to him how good he looked, a white v-neck t-shirt and jeans, it definitely worked on him.

"Sookie, can I come in?" The young vampire (well not young, he was thousands of years my senior but he was turned at a teen, not that he really looked like one if you catch my drift) looked at me cautiously, his brown eyes were glistening, he just fed. I almost gagged at the idea.

"No," He continued to stand there shocked. "Let me change, we can talk outside. Would you like a True Blood?" Gran would never forgive me for how rude I was being but I had a right to! He nodded and the next second I was gone. I changed into a white sundress stopping only to fetch a True Blood from my refrigerator and heat it up. I exited my front door not a minute later shaking it so there weren't any hot spots and handed it to him. "Is there something you want? I can't imagine you came all the way to Bon Temps to say hello." He almost flinched at my harsh words, probably shouldn't have left me high and dry like he did then.

"Eric told me you had returned." I sat silently waiting for him to continue, he ran a hand through his short brown hair. He was nervous, I could feel it. "Sookie you need to understand that I was obligated by law not to help you, it would be like helping a fugitive escape from prison." Oh hell no, he was not going there.

"You knew I was the only person I could turn to! I'm sorry I thought you would help since I don't know, I saved your life!" I was getting angry now, the swinging bench jiggled furiously.

"You forget I saved you from getting raped and almost killed also." He immediately regretted saying that, I could feel his remorse instantly. I sat completely still, frozen.

"You're right, I shouldn't have asked you to do that. You still shouldn't have told Eric I went to you. As if declining to teach me wasn't enough you fed me to the wolves. They never would have found me if it weren't for you." My voice was eerily calm, my hand twirled my hair absent mindedly.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm not stupid Godric, well clearly I am, I never should have gone to you. I taught myself, clearly I can't rely on anyone." I stood up, I wanted to see Jason, Tara, Merlottes and I really didn't want to deal with this right now. The betrayal of everyone I thought I could trust. "Good-bye Godric, don't visit me again." I stood up and walked away from my house. My thoughts flicked back to that night.

"_Sookie what are you doing here?" A surprised Godric looked at me, he saw the panic in my eyes, I had taken the first flight to Dallas I could get. I ignored the pulsing jugulars tempting me to suck them and focused on my goal. _

"_I need your help Godric, I'm in huge trouble." Noticing the distress in my voice he flicked his wrists and all the other Dallas vampires were gone. _

_"What happened? When did you become a vampire?" I knew he was curious but this was no time for 20 questions, I was wrought with anxiety pacing up and down. _

"_I killed Bill, and I ran, Eric he knew everything about Bill and he never told me. I ran, and I need someone to teach me, I need help" my voice whispered with extreme neediness. He stared at me in shock._

"_Sookie what have you done?" I felt a pang in my chest, other than the deep intense depression that encompassed my body. It was drowning me and all I really wanted to do was jump off a cliff and die, but I knew it was just because my maker was dead. _

"_Godric will you help me please?" I was on my knees, begging, fat bloody tears rolled down my cheeks. _

"_I can't, you broke vampire law, and I would be breaking it if I helped teach you, a fugitive." There was no one else I could go to, my brown eyes were saucers of shock. "I resend my invitation." My body flung out of the door, Stan and Isabelle looked at me with complete shock as I disappeared into the night. Fuck all of them. _

My feet had taken me to the woods that surrounded Merlotte's, I saw Lafayette smoking outside, his face caked in outrageous neon makeup as always and I smiled. I watched as Andy Bellefleur waddled into the bar a tuft of grey hair resting on his head. My heart broke as I saw Jason walk in with Crystal on his arm, an angry teenage boy following behind and a beautiful baby girl on his shoulders. I'd missed so much.

"You sure love to run away don't you?" I had felt Roy approach, I assumed he meant that he couldn't find me at my house, images of the previous night flashed through his mind and I quickly set up my mental wall, I seriously did not want to relive that again.

"Its more like running back now I guess…" I turned away, I couldn't look at it anymore, I stared at the light freckles across the nose and touched them lightly, he loved the sun like me before he died. His lightly tanned skin, and natural blonde highlights confirmed that. "You have freckles."

"I do?" When was the last time he looked in the mirror? I looked every day, did that make me vain? I guess so, whatever. I nodded them and traced them over his defined nose. He stood still, his eyes mesmerized by my face. I stopped feeling self conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, its beautiful." He smiled, normally I would have swooned at such an endearing compliment, but it reminded me of Bill. After he let the Rattrays beat my within an inch of my life. I frowned and began to walk back to my house.

"Is there something you need?" I felt him follow closely behind me, the sounds of earth crumble under our feet.

"I came to say good-bye."

"That's awfully nice of you, not exactly in your job description is it?" My hands lifted touching the bark and leaves that limped from their branches. The nature made me feel alive and I smiled, not my crazy Sookie smile, my genuine one.

"You're different Sookie Stackhouse an enigma that can not be ignored." We had reached my house quicker than I had noticed, that happens often with vampire speed. His rough hand gently grabbed my arm to turn me but it retracted sharply as if it had been burnt. I noticed his eyes widen slightly in awe.

"You are warm." I really hadn't noticed, I guess it was from being in the sun, sun bathing just made you feel great all over.

"I got a little burnt as I arrived home, I almost didn't make it fast enough." I hoped he bought my lie, they could not know what I could do, it would be another Sophie-Anne experience all over again. His body moved closer to mine, I felt the muscles move under his white dress shirt and I felt excited, it must have been the blood I drank last night because I was immediately soaked in disgust, with myself.

"Maybe…" Damn, now I know he didn't believe me. His muscular arms wrapped comfortably around me and he smelled my hair, my body was stiff as a pole. A really hot (and VERY powerful) guy was pressed up against me and I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"How endearing." Eric's voice was clipped as always and I felt Roy pull away to stare at the Vikings stoic face.

"Mr. Northman I hope that I do not need to see you anytime soon." How professional, well I can tell you this, that thing that pressed up against my belly was not professional at all.

"Of course magistrate." They didn't shake hands, vampires didn't do that, they didn't touch often.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse, but I must be off. I hope the next time we meet it will be on more… amiable terms." Dear lord so do I, last night traumatized me to no end.

"Bye Roy." He smirked at my indifference, his newfound curiosity towards be was unnerving. In the blink of an eye he was gone and I was left to have what I was certain to be a very uncomfortable conversation with Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Eric?" how I was NOT in the mood for his crap right now. I let my mind relax for an instant and immediately regretted it, a flurry of emotions slapped me, jealousy, curiosity, rage, and anxiety. Needless to say my mental barriers were up not a second later my mind trying to process the impact of his feelings.

"You have always moved quick when it came to men." Calling me a slut, a bit hypocritical don't you think?

"What are you talking about?" Always feign ignorance with vampires, it is the safest thing you can do, they love knowing things you don't.

"Generally people don't have appendages when they call the magistrate by their first name, you must be one special girl." Another low blow, I felt my anger rage. I stared at his pastel blue t-shirt and his black jeans. He's like a cartoon character, but with varied colors.

"So I hear," I turned from him and walked to my house, it was a humid night and had I not been undead I probably would have sweat. Unfortunately Eric had a different plan and he was in front of me in seconds. "Is there something you need?" This was definitely not soothing my pride.

"Yes actually," He smirked at me, I used to want to drop my panties at that smirk. Not so much anymore. "Fangtasia needs a new bartender since our last one recently died." Ouch, I took a deep breath and tried to block out thoughts of the previous night, my hands shook lightly but other than that I remained fairly still. Go Sookie!

"You want me to be a bartender." Did it look like I was a meant to be a bartender to a vampire bar? My long golden hair, tanned skin, generally friendly persona.

"Exactly, you can start tonight." It had only been dark around an hour, though it felt like eternity. An eternity of night, fantastic. Grudgingly I plopped myself in the tanned seat of Eric's bright red corvette. It would have been faster had I ran but I knew he wanted to torture me that sick weirdo. He led me in through the back employee entrance into his office, it was exactly how I remembered it and my body filled with sorrow.

"Who's watching over the throne since your highness isn't sitting on it," I loved my sarcasm, it was witty and hilarious. Eric simply smirked, what a foreboding facial expression.

"Godric," I winced at the name, well the smug bastard got the desired effect out of me. Godric must have told him about our visit. And if things couldn't get any more unpleasant he lifted up a short black leather skirt and a nearly see through lacy black tank top. A pair of black pumps dangling from his other hand.

"I'm not wearing that." I stomped my foot down, no way jose! His smirk was a full-blown smile now.

"Oh yes you are, and you're going to look the part if you're going to work here." A feral growl escaped my mouth as I snatched the humiliating outfit out of his hands. "Don't forget the," he pointed towards his teeth indicating I had to show my fangs, I flicked him off but he only seemed to enjoy it more. After exiting the bathroom I walked towards the bar hopping over it too quick for the human eye. Chow, and Asian vampire who had recently bought into Fangtasia licked him lips as his eyes grazed over me. I had always hated him, creeper to the extreme.

"Don't even think about it." I growled, I willed my fangs to pop out and they did. I attracted a lot of the male customers (vampire and human) as well as the majority of the female vampires. I had always been curious as to their need for sexual exploration. The idea of a true southern belle turned dark vampire really appealed to the masses. My gaze flicked over to Godric who was sitting in the throne wearing a very Eric looking outfit, leather vest exposing his ancient blue tattoos, leather jeans, and boots. His brown orbs were staring right at me, anger piercing through them at the human man who was casually flirting with me. He had wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes, I could tell he played football from his intense muscles and LSU football t-shirt. At least he didn't dress like a fang banger, he hadn't even wanted to come but his friend convinced him.

"So what's your name?" I had to admit he had a charming smile, straight pearly white that glistened at me.

"Sookie and yours?" I tried to make my voice sultry, like Pam's when she's flirty. It felt awkward but it seemed to work, I could see his eyes cloud with lust.

"Kitch." He had a deep voice, a man voice, I smiled.

"Well Kitch, what on earth are you doing at a vampire bar?" We both laughed at that, I leaned over the bar a little allowing my cleavage to spill over into his eyesight. He almost lost it at that, he coughed nervously and blushed.

"My friend wanted to come, kinda bullied me into it." He swirled his beer around awkwardly, he felt guilty for making it seem like he didn't want to be there when he clearly did. I laughed at his modesty, that was me a couple decades ago, shy, young, eager to live life.

"Well I'm glad you came," I winked at him and he blushed darker, he quickly gulped down his beer while I was with another customer. I knew he wanted to order another one just to talk to me.

"So um, if you're free tomorrow night or something maybe we could do something?" Why was he being so cute! I opened my mind and I felt Godric's anger pulsating from him and I smiled brightly, I knew he would watch this. Vampire's were entirely too curious for their own good.

"Kitch you do realize that I'm a vampire?" His gaze shifted from his beer and he looked dumbfounded.

"Well yes…" I loved his ignorance, maybe this was what I needed to get over my hatred. A fresh start.

"Then it's a date." I winked at him again and I swear to sweet baby jesus he turned the color of beet root, he gave me his number and I promised I would text him when I was free. The excitement practically boiled over him as he rushed over to tell his friends who were sitting at a booth. They turned to look at me and I winked at Kitch, they practically seized in their chairs out of amazement for their friend.

"You can't date him." My eyes flicked over to Godric who was sitting comfortably in a bar stool still dressed in his bizarre outfit. I frowned, he wasn't my father or my maker.

"Says who." I turned to give another fang banger a shot of tequila, he was so drunk I could tell he considered trying to take me right there. Good luck with that buddy.

"I'm sure Eric will. And I'll have a True Blood, B positive." Why couldn't he just have ordered from Chow, it wasn't like he was getting a huge inflow of customers, well not since I arrived.

"Eric has no say in who I go out with, and neither do you." I slid the drink towards him scanned the crowd, Pam was at the door looking bored and annoyed. Nothing new. With amusement I watched as men and women tried to approach Godric (who wouldn't, his entire being reeked of power), poor souls don't know he's a heartless cow.

"We'll see about that." He seemed rather smug about his decision, well fuck him. I checked my makeup the mirror behind the bar and unfortunately as I touched up my ruby red lipstick Eric came into my vision smirking. Godric said something to him in a language I couldn't understand and there was a sudden burst of anger flung towards me. It was probably unintentional, I haven't told anyone about my newly acquired… abilities yet.

"No." His voice was definite and cold, I see Godric has wasted no time in telling Eric about my date.

"But-"

"No." I scowled, I felt like a child being scolded. So I did what I do best, I pretended to give in, obviously I would still do what I wanted. No one had to know. I glared at Godric's smug grin.

"Fuck you." I was furious, I despised being told what to do, even when I was human I was reluctant to follow orders. I felt Gran frowning at me from heaven at my foul language, but Eric just brings out the worst in me!

"Gladly," and the smirk returns. I flicked them both off a gesture I had come to like and they found amusing.

"Can I at least leave early?" Eric was hesitant to let me go, I could sense it, "I promise I won't go to Kitch, do anything sexually oriented, or anything that would insult you in any way. Scouts honor." It left out a lot of stuff but really I just wanted to get out of their presence, I held up two fingers, the international sign of a Scout.

"Kitch?" Eric asked, Godric flipped his head towards the boy sitting in a booth laughing with his friends. His anger flared again and I could tell he was distracted, time to make my escape.

"Bye Eric, see you tomorrow." And before they realized what happened I was gone.

….

Once I got home feeling refreshed and stronger than ever changed into a pair of comfortable white shorts and tank top (my pajamas for the night) I plopped in front of my ancient TV and watched one of the 10 movies I owned. I smiled as I thought of the genius plan I concocted while working tonight. From last night, my beliefs were confirmed that I could never feed from a human, their pain connected with me and I felt it as if it were my own. But there were plenty of hospitals in Louisiana, and they all owned blood banks, I doubt they would mind if I stole a few gallons of blood. I tested my plan after I left Fangtasia and it worked like a charm, I glamoured myself into the hospital and drank half of each package of blood, replacing the missing blood with some of my own. The way I looked at it I was actually helping society! I grew tired as dawn approached, and crawled into my hidey hole feeling very accomplished.

….

When I woke the sun had just set, I crawled out stretching happily, that was until I realized I had to go work for the devil. I took a hearty sip from a flask I purchased last night and filled with some blood I had stolen. I was a thief now, but also a healer. I was very conflicted with the idea. As I was running to Fangtasia (I still had to buy a car) I stopped at a cell phone store, and purchased myself something cheap but texted. Eagerly I punched Kitch's number into my phone and sent him a text.

**Kitch, its Sookie. I'm sorry I can't make it tonight I have to work, rain check?**

My fingers ran over the keys at an amazing speed, I walked into the bar completely ignoring Pam at the entrance and walking into Eric's office my eyes entranced with the screen.

**No problem, I'll stop by tonight, I can't wait to see your beautiful face again.**

I smiled brightly as I read the text, using my peripheral vision I grabbed the outfit Eric planned for me without even glancing at him. This didn't please him because my phone was suddenly missing from my hands.

"What do you think your doing!" I all but screeched, I didn't need to see his fury because my phone was suddenly metal dust on the floor.

"I thought I made myself clear." What the hell crawled up his butt? He was clearly waiting for me before he went onto his throne because he was clad in only a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. I probably would have drooled had I not hated him so much.

"You said I couldn't date him." He seemed to think this over, probably just to find something else to take from my life. "And I want a new cell phone."

"Hm." With that he stormed out, self righteous bastard (sorry Gran!). I changed into the red leather shorts and black corset which was very uncomfortable if I might add. My blonde hair fell down my back in natural curls, I'll teach them a lesson not to mess with Sookie Stackhouse. My eyes were painted with smoky makeup to make myself look mysterious or something, I was never good with applying lots of makeup but I thought I'd give it a try. I slipped my feet into the same black pumps from the night before and sauntered over to the bar. I felt eyes turn towards me but I feigned ignorance.

"Looking dashing as ever Sookie." Of course he would make himself known eventually. He wore a simply grey t-shirt and jeans that emphasized all his muscles and tattoos. I ignored him and simply slid him a warmed B positive True Blood. "Silent treatment I see." Of course I just glared at him. My eyes darted to the door where I saw Pam arguing with Kitch and a couple of his friends, I jumped over the bar and darted towards him.

"Hey Sookie!" He looked really embarrassed, his cheeks rosy and adorable.

"They're with me Pam," Clearly Eric had warned her about him little shit. I pulled him in before she could protest and his friends followed eagerly after. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" They were Kitch's football friends, jealous ones at that.

"Uh beer would be great thanks." I pulled out 6 beers from under the bar and handed them out. There jealousy was making me itch, it was rather uncomfortable, they should be grateful at how friendly I'm being (see I do still have manners Gran).

I leaned closer to them, "There's a group of girls sitting over there that are looking over here, I think they're interested." Their eyes darted towards table of girls who giggled as they stared, they had hoped to get the attention of vampires but it wasn't happening. The boys excused themselves to talk to the girls and I turned my attention back at Kitch.

"Sorry they've never met a vampire before, I mean they have, but not one as friendly as you." He quickly swallowed his beer, I noticed he did this when we was nervous. I placed my delicate hand in his rough one, entwining our fingers and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." His blue eyes were like saucers, I guess he wasn't used to the forwardness of a girl. Honestly I wasn't used to being so forward, but this is a new Sookie Stackhouse! I took the time to admire his outfit, blue dress shirt (which made his eyes look like two tropical oceans)tucked comfortably in his black slacks. He dressed up for me! I was beaming, he slowly became more comfortable around me as he told me about his day. He was studying philosophy and history, to say I was fascinated was an understatement. We sat by the bar holding hands sharing stories, everything was great, I could feel him moving slightly closer to me. It was probably because he was getting drunker but I didn't mind. Then Eric had to come and ruin it, just like he ruins everything else in my life.

"Sookie." He wasn't even looking at me! His tall figure was hovering over Kitch scaring the shit out of him. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am I'm tending to Kitch here, I'm a barTENDER remember. Shouldn't be on your throne or whatever you do here." My thumb caressed Kitch's hand trying to calm him, it wasn't working out so well. So instead I opted to glare at Eric.

"Get back to work." I hated when his voice was so final, I gave Kitch a soft kiss on the cheek turning him seven shades of hell and hopped over the bar. Eric didn't like this very much, his hands literally shook from rage.

"I'm going to head off Sook, I'll see you later?" Eric was still glowering at him and I knew he would kill him with those piercing blue eyes if he could.

"Ya of course, see you later." I gave one of my rare genuine smiles, they happened more often nowadays for some reason.

"I thought I made myself clear." Eric's eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, which is weird since he doesn't breath. I guess it's the mentality or something.

"And I made myself clear you hateful Neanderthal." With a 'click' his fangs were out, and with that he stormed off into his office in a blind rage.

"If you like this human so much then I suggest you stay away from him." Once again Godric voiced his opinions as if they were gold.

"I know…" I whispered, even Godric barely heard it, nor did he feel the tug at my heart. I was him 20 years ago, eager for love regardless of the cost. I began entangled in their complicated violent vampire politics and eventually it cost me my life. I didn't know if I could do this to him. An even scarier thought was that I knew that I could.


	4. Chapter 4

It continued like that for months, Kitch would come to the bar on some nights, we would flirt (we even progressed to some making out, he has the softest lips I ever felt, that could have something to do with my vampiric senses though), Eric would become enraged and he would leave. Its become a sort of sport for us. I still refused to speak to Eric or Godric, the betrayal still ran bone deep and I wasn't ready to cope with it.

**Are you coming to the bar tonight?**

I chose a golden nail polish to compliment my tan the last time I went to the nail salon. I was surprised how much money I earned! I think my salary has a lot to do with Eric knowing my history of money problems, but I pretended it was cause I was an amazing bartender.

**Can't, boys are having a poker night. Talk to you later babe. X**

I smiled, about to reply when Eric once again snatched my phone and crumbled it to dust. I stopped responding, he didn't deserve my words. The handsomely tall Viking always waiting in his office for my arrival with a vulgar uniform for me to wear. Tonight it was a short black lacy dress with fishnet stockings and black boots. And the cliché's continued. I lied my hair into a high pony tail, my signature hair style at Merlotte's bar once upon a time. My face painted with light makeup of only mascara and red lipstick. I knew what my customers wanted. It was Godric's turn on the throne tonight, I rolled my eyes as I saw him bask in the glory these infidels gave him. He was wearing nothing but leather pants and boots. I almost wanted to lick his abs, but then I didn't because I remembered my hatred for him. Eric seemed more stressed than usual tonight and opted to stay in his office and work, a few hours without seeing his face when I was awake was a blessing.

"Chow." The Asian bartender simply nodded at me and continued serving the patrons. Then _she _walked in. I froze, anger hugged my tight like a warm blanket when I saw her wretched face. She sauntered up to me a grin plastered to her arrogant face.

"True Blood, A positive." She flicked her wrist as if I was some lowly servant.

"How awful to see you Sophie-Anne, what the hell are you doing here?" I placed the beverage in front of her knowing that if I didn't Eric would have found some way to make me do it while embarrassing me in the process.

"I'm here to see Eric." She sniffed the synthetic blood and let it be as if were some disease. Even I only drank it when I was starving and I didn't have time to make a pit stop at the blood bank.

"He's in his office." I really didn't want her in my presence, I hadn't easily forgotten what she did to me and now that she was in my face again it only made my hatred for her grow.

"I can wait for him, I'm rather comfortable. By the way Sookie I forgot to thank you, the weeks I spent on my yacht was _fantastic._" I could feel my resolve push against its boundaries, Godric looked over at us with anxiety. I saw him call for Pam who began ushering people to leave, good choice, I wouldn't want people to see me kill her, it might stain their clothes.

"Watch it." I growled. Chow was looking over at me, alert and ready.

"I think I got tanner, what do you think?" She turned her arm as if she were observing a change in color. That was it, I snapped. Snarling I leapt over the bar punching her directly in the nose. I went towards her again but Godric held me back, I thrashed against him. I eventually wiggled loose, if I didn't drink fresh blood so often I wouldn't have been able to. I also think my unbelievably rage had something to do with it. I slammed her against a wall, my strength surprising her.

"Sookie enough." I slapped her this time, a nice slap right to her pride. She quickly bounced back and slammed me into a wall her fangs ready to rip into me… again. Eric held her back with much difficulty. I clenched my hand again ready for a nice fat punch in the mouth when Godric clasped his hand around my fist, it was a rather large and strong hand. He squeezed it threatening to break my entire hand. My blood lust was out of control and I feared even myself. I yanked myself free nearly dislocating my hand and plonked myself in a bar stool still fuming.

"Your bleeding," Godric's soft voice reached me and I felt for my lip. True enough there was a deep gash, I got a towel from behind the bar and wiped it clean, it was healed within seconds. One of the only benefits of being vampire. He turned his attention to the ginger ex-queen in the room, "What are you doing here?"

Huffing she shrugged herself from Eric's grasp and faced him, "You should have better control over your bitch. Russel Edgington is in Louisiana, he wishes to marry me but we can not do so without your consent." I snarled and Godric quickly placed a steel iron grip on my arms preparing for in case I attack her again.

"Why?" I could sense she wasn't shocked by his question, in fact it seemed as if she expect it…

"After a recent trip to Mississippi we have become infatuated with each other." Something wasn't right. Images tumbled into my mind, it was Eric, he was demoted, in his place was another vampire I didn't know the name of. There was another image, it was of Sophie-Anne, and I assume Russel Edgington looking over a map of the United States, they were all labeled with numbers. Mississippi was 0 and Louisiana was 1. I thought for a moment, which would be the lesser of 2 evils, and I decided. "She's lying."

Sophie-Anne turned towards me to glare, I could tell she enjoyed doing that. "Excuse me?"

If I was one thing it was loyal, fiercely loyal, the more cooperative I was the sooner I would be out of Eric Northman's clutches I assumed. "Please, you expect them to believe you want to marry Russel Edgington, a homosexual king out of love. Even you prefer women to men, and if I remember correctly you like them with blood." I could feel her anxiety start to climb, I was definitely on the right track.

"Sookie…" I wasn't sure if it was Eric's was of coaxing me into saying more or if I should shut up, not like I did what he wanted to anyway. Instead I felt like experimenting, in a single hop I was next to him, I tried to grab for his hand but he pulled away.

"Don't be annoying," everyone (other than Sophie-Anne) found it extremely amusing that those words came out of my mouth and were pointed towards Eric. Normally it was the other way around, actually it was always the other way around. I grabbed his hand again and focused sending him all the images that my brain picked from her mind, I felt his hand tighten around mine as her plan unfolded in front of his eyes. Bolts of electricity pulsated through my body and I felt a feeling of warmth flood me. I remembered that feeling, so I pulled away.

"Call the magistrate," Eric's voice was demanding and cool, he had a plan. Wonderful, and knowing my luck I probably had a fat part in it. Pam getting over her confusion glided away. I felt Eric and Godric's eyes on me stinging with curiosity and I felt Sophie-Anne's anger. Wonderful, just like old times.

….

I lay on my old bed, it was day and I could see the birds flying outside with joy, but I couldn't be bothered to join them. I was miserable, down to my core. I never should have revealed my secret, but surely Sophie-Anne's rule would have been worse? The worst part was I knew I would have to end my relationship with Kitch, he was human, which I liked. He also was simple, drama free, but I knew I couldn't protect him if he fell into my world. Doom followed me like a lost puppy. Tired of my self loathing I crawled into my little hidey hole. The nicest thing about sleeping is you forget about the world for a while, forget about all your problems. Then you wake up and everything rushes at you. Unfortunately I couldn't even get the briefest sliver of sleep, I was too busy trying to find a way to break up with Kitch.

For the first time in months I wasn't holding a phone in my hand for Eric to crush (a habit that cost me quite a bit of money), needless to say he was shocked. My hands went out to grab the hideous outfit he had chosen for me but he snatched it away. I felt his rough hands grab my face.

"Watch it!" My head jerked as I tried to pull away. His eyes bore through my face, it was like he was looking directly into my soul and a chill rippled through my body. My eyes had red rings around them, and my skin was slightly paler. I didn't have the energy to eat last night and staying up all day was really exhausting. I could tell he was concerned (a very rare skin for Eric Northman) and I knew he would want to talk but I wasn't in the mood, "I didn't sleep well." I pushed him off me walked into the bathroom and changed into a short grey strapless dress. It was by far my favorite outfit, which confused me because Eric always picked things that he knew I would hate, must be a special occasion. It was a slower night tonight, I guess people don't enjoy getting ushered out while they're having a good time. I saw Kitch walk through the door after greeting Pam, she had grown fond of him, well mostly the irritation that he brings Eric. We almost became friends again, it's a delicate situation.

"Hey Kitch, we need to talk." When Bill and I would break up, I was never that upset, well I was, but I knew we would get back together. I know that I can't get back together with Kitch, trouble just loves to cling to me. I felt his fear rise, I entwined our hands and led him outside. I nodded towards Chow, we had become friends, in a sense. I wasn't sure, but we were fine with each other which was great.

"What's up Sook?" His azure eyes pierced through me, my fingers felt themselves through his charcoal hair.

"We need to break up." Just rip off the bandage, I stared at his black converse, his shoe of choice when getting dressed. Our hands separated and I forced myself to stare in his eyes.

"Why?" Conflicted emotions shuffled in the air, confusion, anger (that was a very obvious one). I have to do this, its for the best. I repeated that like a mantra.

"You can't be a part of this world, the supernatural one. Its not safe." I reached for him but he pulled away, I was breaking his heart and I hated it. Hated it just as much as I hated having to kill Lindsey the night I returned to Louisiana.

"Don't fucking pretend like you're doing this for me!" I flinched at his harsh words, Pam's blue eyes were watching us intensely.

"Kitch you don't understand-" A harsh slap echoed through the parking lot. The lump in my throat, you know the one, you get it right before you cry. Kitch was fuming, I never would have expected him to get this angry, he was so shy, so peaceful. "I'm sorry…" Never have I felt so ashamed of myself, lets not forget embarrassed. I walked past Pam with my head held down, thank goodness she realized I didn't want to talk I think I would have burst into tears immediately. I did the right thing breaking up with him right? No, I did.

"Sookie are you ok?" Godric had once again joined me at the bar, I slid him his True Blood.

"Fine." My voice was distant, but that was because Kitch had made his way back into the bar and I watched as he openly flirted with another vampire floozy right in my face. He touched her like he used to touch me. Oh HELL no, two could play at this game. I grabbed Godric's face which had been staring intently at mine and gave him a kiss so passionate Kitch will regret every throwing that girl in my face. Godric's rough hands became entangled in my hair softly pulling my body closer to deepen the kiss. I'm not saying I didn't like it, cause boy that was a fantastic kiss, I just probably would have enjoyed it more had I not been doing it to spite someone else. When the kiss broke my eyes flicked back to Kitch who was fuming and I flicked him off, traditional Sookie style. He just stared at me with those beautiful blue orbs and grabbed the hand of the girl he was with and walked out the door.

"Piece of shit." I slammed my fist down on the bar smashing off a chunk of marble. Uh oh, Eric is not going to be happy about that. This has not been a pleasant night. Godric's chocolate eyes stared at the door as he watched my now ex-boyfriend leave.

"Ah now I see." I wanted to smack that smug grin off his face.

"There's nothing so see." Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry, It was like my entire world was spinning, misery unfolded itself in front of me.

"He doesn't deserve you," Godric placed his hand over mine and a single fat tear rolled through his fingers. I deserve a cry! I haven't cried in months, which is amazing considering the crap situation I was put in.

"Godric, I sincerely hope that you are not the cause of Miss Stackhouse's tears." Things just kept getting better and better, Roy in all his sun kissed beauty walked into the room looking deliciously attractive as always. Its going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the saying of being stuck between a rock and a hard place? Ya, that's where I was. The rock? Roy, and what a beautiful rock he is. The hard place? Eric, well he's not exactly ugly either.

"Sookie, you need to show the magistrate what you showed me last night." Eric was beyond annoyed with me at this point, I'm not exactly a cooperative person to begin with but I could not risk more people knowing about my secret. One of two things will happen, they'll kill me, or use me for their benefit. Neither sounded fun at this point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crossing my legs in this dress was proving to be more than difficult. We had moved from the bar into Eric's office, Pam and Chow were still out there working. I could hear the pleasant buzz of the patrons. Godric sat there looking pleasantly amused, when we would make eye contact he would lick his lips and my eyes would turn to saucers. It was all very awkward.

"Sookie don't make this difficult, as much as I love being in your company I have places to be." How dare Roy talk to me like he's scolding a child! I folded my arms under my chest and turned my head, screw the both of them. I heard Eric's rough footsteps outside the door and there was a loud thud. My head twitched and there lying on the ground barely conscience was Kitch with a blunt force trauma to the head.

"What did you do to him!" I practically jumped out of my seat to inspect his wounds, this is what I wanted to avoid. I should have just avoided him like the plague, Sookie+men= bad.

"Start talking or we will drain him. We will drain as many human's as we have to until you cooperate." Ah so this is Roy's true side, not the playful somewhat friendly ginger I had come to know. A ruthless villain dressed in a fantastic Versace suit. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing, he seemed very conflicted with the idea. My face crinkled into a scowl as I remember what happened earlier in the night, his slap, that woman.

"Fine," I hope that my voice sounded as stronger than I actually was, there was a 50/50 chance with his bluff. Pam sauntered in, her platinum blonde hair intricately tied up, the bar must have closed.

"The human that slapped Sookie?" Her voice was laced with feign confusion, I knew she was doing it just to get a reaction. And boy did she get one, Eric's fangs were bared and he was hovering over his limp body, I saw Godric's hands clench and eyes narrow. Apparently they didn't know we'd broken up yet. I glared at Pam but she was too busy being amused at the situation to meet my eyes.

"Final chance Sookie." Roy was pleasantly leaning against the wall, he didn't seem very keen on ruining his expensive suit, he was probably a clean eater with all his years of practice (gag). I shrugged, they wouldn't kill him, the relations between vampires and humans were too fragile. "Well I'm famished." Roy's glistening fangs popped out and suddenly all the vampires were indulging themselves in my ex-boyfriend. Panic rose from my very core, his heart beat was slowing drastically. Oh my god they're actually going to kill him!

"Stop!" Trying to push vampires off the body they were feeding was not easy. Try getting a dog in heat to stop humping your leg, it's a similar inconvenience. My eyes darted frantically at the fresh wounds that were still bleeding, lust was fogging the air (a typical reaction after and during feeding ). He was going to die. "Save him!" I was yelling now, practically in hysterics, I could not have this also on my conscience. I looked up to see Roy dabbing his mouth with a towel that was laying around. No one was moving. "He's going to die!"

"Well Sookie if you had just cooperated with us from the beginning all of this could have been avoided." My anger and fear were becoming jumbled, each feeding on each other, growing. I roughly grabbed his hand, I'll show him something. I showed him all of the images that I had showed Eric the previous night from Sophie-Anne's mind, then afterwards I showed him how barbaric Pam, Eric, Godric, and him looked feeding on the dying boy on the floor, I pushed the fear that I felt into his mind. A feral growl escaped his lips and he snatched his hand away from mine snarling at me. I jumped over to Kitch, I could still save him, I owed him at least that much.

"God damnit." My fangs popped out and I roughly bit into my wrist, blood began to freely flow out of the wound, I allowed it to pour into his mouth. I watched in happiness as the color returned to his skin and I breathed a sigh of relief (a habit I hadn't exactly dropped when I died) as his heartbeat returned to normal. I removed my wrist and used my fairy powers to have it heal quicker and it did. My eyes glazed over Kitch's sleeping form lying peacefully, his body covered in blood. I didn't realize it had been silent until Roy spoke up.

"Now that that's over with," He gave himself a little shake, I could feel that he was still shook up by the intense emotion I just pushed into him. "I hereby declare the resignation of Sophie-Anne as queen of Louisiana for conspiring against her people. Eric Northman will be the intern King until further notice. We can discuss what to do with Miss Stackhouse after I return from Mississippi. Where is Sophie-Anne?" I felt feet shuffle around me, but I remained sitting on the floor my legs tucked under me.

"In the basement, follow me." They maneuvered themselves around me and out the door to retrieve the she-devil who was happily being tortured with silver shackles. She could have rot down there for all I care (forgive my hate Gran, I just can't help it!).

"Sookie?" Pam placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his sleeping form.

"I need to make sure he wakes up, I have to glamour him…" My voice was soft, I was thinking about the day he came into the bar, he was so perfect, so not vampire.

"He's not going to remember, he was unconscious when we brought him in." Her hand tugged at my shoulder but I couldn't move, finally I got up lifting him in my arms. It was a very unnatural image, the guy should be carrying the girl. Everything about my existence is unnatural.

"Can you give me a ride?" I stroked his face, I really hope he wouldn't remember this. What a traumatizing thing to wake up to, I would know. I didn't look at Godric when I left the room, I didn't look at Eric or Roy when I left Fangtasia, I just looked straight on. That's the only thing you can do in situations, look straight on and hope everything will be ok.

/./././././././././././././././.

As usual I woke right at sunset, crawling out from my hidey hole from under my Gran's old bed, and my bed when I was human. I knew exactly what I was going to do today, I slipped on a pair of jean shorts that accentuated my tan lean legs and a white t-shirt, ya I was not going to work today. Look at me, Sookie Stackhouse, rebel vampire! I slipped on a pair of sneakers and made my way to the local hospital. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know.

/./././././././././././././././.

This was pretty awkward for me, I walked up to the phone and put my second quarter in (something I literally had to beg for, not a proud moment in my life I'll tell you that). There were three rings before someone answered.

"Northman." I would have rolled my eyes had this been another situation, his voice was so cold and demanding, so powerful.

"Uh Eric, its Sookie…" Remain calm Sook, you can do this.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be at work an hour ago." Oh boy was he angry, maybe its best I just not tell him I wasn't planning on coming to work at all today.

"Um, I'm in jail…" There was silence on the other side of the phone, honestly I wouldn't have believed it myself if someone told me yesterday I was going to be in jail today. "I tried calling Pam but she wasn't answering." A heavy sigh was released, good sign? Bad sign?

"Where?" Oh thank sweet baby Jesus! With Eric Northman you never knew what he was going to do, he was like a bipolar pregnant woman on crack, just all over the place. He did owe me this though I guess.

"The one in Monroe, that specializes with vampires." Another sigh, and then a click of the phone. I sat back on the metal bed and waited for him.

/./././././././././././././././.

"Personally I think that is a bunch of shit, but it's the law now. No vamps in churches, public or private." The local vampire sheriff and Eric were in front of my cell in seconds. This was so embarrassing for me (how was I supposed to know such a ridiculous law was passed when I was gone! Crazy rednecks), I awkwardly smiled at Eric who was just staring at me with a raised eyebrow. His signature, 'we're going to talk later' look. All I wanted to do was go to a church and ask god for forgiveness, I haven't been to church in years and I've sinned a lot. The pastor didn't like the idea of a 'creature of the darkness' (a popular quote acquired from crazy extremist Pastor Steve Newlin who had died trying to bomb another nest of vampires, many thought his death was honorable- ya right), so he called the police.

"I understand, thank you sheriff. Come Sookie." I obediently followed Eric out and sunk deep into the leather seats of his convertible.

"Thanks for coming fetch me," It was a mumble, but that was all he was going to get from me. I twirled my blonde hair in my fingers.

"Things have changed, you need to adapt. You need to learn." No shit Sherlock, I glared at his beautiful bone structure envying it. I would have had a teacher if Godric hadn't turned me into the police, who were now going to be looking for me again. Eric might as well have just wrapped a bow around my head and gave me away as a present.

"You don't understand…" I hoped he wouldn't hear it but he did. The trees swam past me, had it not been for my keen senses it probably would have just looked like one big green blob. But I could see every leaf, every cricket chirping on the ground as if I was standing right next to it.

"What Bill did to you was… unacceptable. But you are vampire, like a human you are obligated to learn the rules." When it comes to vampire lives, Eric was privileged, he had a maker that loved him, taught him, he died an honorable death. He never had to live in exile. I placed my hand over his and allowed the memories of that dreadful night to flow into his mind. He felt my pain, my physical pain, my emotional pain. He saw it through my eyes, he saw he get rejected from Godric, he watched me suffer from blood lust in the woods by body fighting me as I refrained from feeding. A tap of open tears smeared down my face, well I would never be able to wear this shirt again. He had pulled the car over and I scrambled out, my knees and hands connecting with the rough tar, they healed instantly.

"Sookie-" I turned away from him, I shouldn't have shown him. It was a moment of weakness. Stupid, stupid Sookie! His rage for Bill was choking me, his pity for me was stinging me, I made an attempt to run for the woods but his strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I scratched against him.

"You knew! You knew all along why he was with me and you just stood by and watched. This is your fault! He told you after you confronted him and you did NOTHING. Absolutely nothing will I screamed in pain fighting for my life, I know you felt it, through the blood bond." My face, neck, and chest were painted with blood, I collapsed against him and he pet my hair will I continued to sob bloody tears all over the both of us. "Let me go Eric."

"No." His voice was firm, I could tell he wanted to explain himself but I wasn't sure I even waited to hear it. "You have to understand. I tried to explain it to you-"

"Oh so now its my fault!" I had stopped crying but my face was becoming crusty as the blood dried.

"Sookie listen!" He flipped me so that I was facing him, it's a good thing I stopped crying, his pastel pink sweater would have been ruined. Staring at his clothes I realized that it was winter, I was not dressed appropriately in the least. He shook me as he saw my eyes daze out of focus, "I tried to explain to you, but I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to make you fall out of love with him but I couldn't. I wanted to collect more information about the situation so I went to Mississippi to visit Russel Edgington who had also hired Bill to collect information about you. Yes I felt the bond, it was excruciating, but when I finally arrived back in Louisiana Sophie-Anne told me you were dead already and Compton was disposing of your body." Despite how much I wanted to hate Eric I was seeing the events in his mind as he remembered them, I know I shouldn't snoop but I had to make sure. "I looked for Compton for days until Godric called and told me that you were alive and explained the situation. I hired hundreds of private detectives to find you. You are not an easy girl to find Sookie Stackhouse."

I shifted my eyes to look at his cerulean eyes and I saw nothing but compassion. I had only seen this side of Eric one other time, the day he thought Godric was going to meet the sun and he asked me to stop him. I suddenly became really aware of our intimate position and I delicately pulled away averting my face.

"Don't look at me, I'm a mess," there was a light smile on my face as I turned around. Its funny how superficial of an emotion hate is.

"You will always be beautiful to me," he had said it very softly, maybe I wasn't supposed to hear it. I'm going to pretend I didn't, I'm not ready to jump into a relationship or anything remotely related to it. But a friendship, that wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
